happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Colours
Flying Colours is an HTF Fanon episode that introduces Spectrum the rainbow squirrel and Ace the blue footed booby as they take to the skies. Plot Spectrum gets out of a taxi and enters an airport. He walks through the security check point being ran by Cuddles. The alarm on the metal detector goes off and Cuddles asks Spectrum to step aside to be searched. Meanwhile Ace runs past the airport with his arms out like a plane and he laughs in joy. He suddenly stops and looks over at a large plane with a twinkle in his eye. Wanting to fly the plane, Ace climbs the fence and runs into the plane. At this same time Spectrum enters the same plane with Cuddles waving him off. Spectrum scowls at Cuddles and walks to his seat. He sits down by the window and gets ready to relax until someone kicks his seat, so he turns around and spots Nutty jittering around with a soda in hand, spilling drops on him. Spectrum lets out a groan and goes to move only to find all the seats taken. He spots Handy and Stacy and asks them if they could move but when Handy turns to reply the sight of Spectrum makes him seize up so Spectrum quickly leaves him while Stacy sticks a screwdriver in Handy's mouth. finnaly Spectrum finds a seat next to Lumpy and he prepare to take a nap until Lumpy starts talking to him. Meanwhile in the cockpit, Ace begins pressing random puttons in an attempt to start the plane, after a bit more pushing he hits the right button and the plane starts to take off. The true pilot, Sniffles spots this and runs to stop the plane but he is quickly ran over by a landing gear. Soon the plane is in the sky and everything seems to be going smoothly. That is until a sleepy Scoopy ends up flying in the path of the plane. Scoopy is quickly pulled into the one of the engines and she clings to the wing for her life while yelling for help, Spectrum hears Scoopy and looks out the window and screams to get help but is to late and Scoopy is shredded by the engine. In panic Spectrum jumps from his seat and rushes to the cockpit. He opens the door and yells at Ace. Ace looks back at Spectrum in confusion and doesn't notice the plane is heading for a mountian. Luckily Spectrum points it out and Ace quickly avoid the mountain but the sudden shift knocks everyone over. Handy tumble to the floor and is impaled through the back of the mouth by the screwdriver, Mime falls forward and breaks his antlers on the seat in front of him and Nutty tumbles from his seat and his soda goes flying, right into the mouth of Fizzles. Fizzles quickly starts spinning and rips through Nutty and several generics. Ace meanwhile tries to control the plane but fails and the plane begins to dive down rapidily, sending all the passengers to the back of the plane from the force where Fizzles then slices them up until a food cart smashes her. Spectrum realizes the plane is doomed and grabs a parachute. He then opens the emergency exit and hopes out only to by shredded in the planes propeller and sending a rainbow of colors out the other side. The episode ends with a rainbow forming across the sky and the an explosion at the end of it. Deaths #Sniffles is ran over by the plane. #Scoopy and Spectrum are shredded in an engine. #Handy is impaled through the mouth by a screwdriver. #Nutty, Stacy, Lumpy , Mime and numerous generic tree friends are killed by Fizzles. #Fizzles is crushed by a food cart. #Ace is killed when the plane crashes. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Ace and Spectrum. *Fizzles' death is similar to Sniffles' death in Wingin' It. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes